dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Ghost Boy (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "Birthday Ghost Boy" of the The Two Phantoms. Script Feed :(The episode starts with Danielle phasing through the back door, then she heads to the kitchen where she finds Maddie who is finished icing the cake with black, white, and green frosting and the cake has Danny/Danielle's symbol in the middle) :Danielle: Is the cake done already, Mom? :Maddie: It's all done, Danielle. :Danielle: Good. (She goes to the living room where everyone was there, fully prepared) Okay, is everyone ready? (Everyone nods their heads) Good! Oh, he's coming. Quick, everyone, hide! :(Everyone starts to hide as Danielle turns off the lights then she also hides herself) :Danny: (Walks inside the house, where the lights are turned off) Hmm, that's weird. Why are the lights turned off? It could be a ghost, but my ghost sense didn't go off. What gives? :(He turns on the lights, and everyone jumped out) :Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :(Danny gasps, as confetti lands all over him) :Tucker: I think we may have overdone it with the decorations. :(Theme song starts) :(Theme song ends) :(cut to the outside of Fenton Works, Back to inside of Fenton Works, Danny shakes the confetti off ) :Danny: A surprise party to celebrate my fifteenth birthday? Oh, how'd you guys know? :Dash: Ember McLain invited us all to your awesome party, Fenton, and we wouldn't want to miss out! :Danny: It was very generous of you all to invite everyone I know, even the ghosts that I've faced off! Speaking of which... (goes ghost) :Dorathea: (as Dora Mattingly) No, Danny, wait! We're not here to fight you, In fact, to prove it, (She gets Danny to kneel on his knees then she gets a knighting sword as she is about to do the medieval accolade) I must dub thee Sir Danny Phantom of the Fentons, fifteen years old. (She taps Danny's shoulders on the flat side of a knighting sword, then Danny stands up) :Sidney: We just came here to celebrate your birthday, which, coincidentally, if I was still alive at this point, it would've been my birthday, too. :Danny: Really? I didn't know that! :Kitty: Me and Johnny 13 decided to make amends with you on your birthday now that Ember's your friend. :Danny: How did you know? :Johnny 13: Ember told us about it. She gave us invitations! :(Shows a flashback montage of Ember, Jazz, and Danielle handing out invites to everyone from school to the neighborhood, including Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Clockwork, Amorpho, Sidney and Dorathea in the Ghost Zone, flashback ends) :Danny: Oh. Well, after the whole "saving the Earth from the Disasteroid" thing, who wouldn't come to a hero's birthday party? :Paulina: Who cares?! Let's get this party started! :(Everyone cheered and started dancing as Ember's band plays ''Friday I'm In Love (''The Cure); The music plays'' Danny starts to take turns dancing with his girlfriends: first Sam, then Pauilna, and then Ember.)'' :Jazz: With a party like this, surely nothing can go wrong. :(As everyone is dancing, a small spider was crawling on the celling and the spider reveals to be a drone with a camera recording everything it sees) :(Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Spectra, Rem, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Bertrand, Freakshow, Lydia,'' and Technus are watching the party going on the computer screen)'' :Rem: Well, looks like Danny is having a huge birthday party. I think it's time we crash this party...permanently! :(All of Danny's enemies laugh) :(Cut to Fenton Works) :(Inside Fenton Works Ember's band plays ''Walk This Way (''Aerosmith); the music plays as'' everyone was playing party games and socializing with eachother)'' :Desiree: (phases through a wall) Hey, Danny. :Danny: Desiree?! What the heck do you want? :Desiree: (shocked) Sheesh, no need to be rude! (normal) I'm not here to attack you. I just came here to wish you a happy birthday! And I am not going to grant wishes for evil purposes anymore. :Danny: Oh, well, that's very nice to hear. :Desiree: You know, I'm in a mood to sing right now. (to Ember) Hey, Ember! Mind if your band could pause for a second? :Ember: Sure thing, Desiree. (Ember's band stops playing) :(jazz music starts playing) :Desiree: ♪ I'm a swinging G-E-N-I-E ♪ : ♪ Let me tell you what that spells to me ♪ : ♪ When I'm shoved in a lamp ♪ : ♪ It's all so cold and damp ♪ : ♪ My wishing power stops at three ♪ : ♪ And that's so annoying to me ♪ : ♪ Giving each and every person a big smile ♪ : ♪ By granting wishes for a while ♪ : ♪ Hasn't done anything to warm my broken heart ♪ : ♪ I've done evil things, I can't deny ♪ : ♪ But you gotta give me one more try ♪ : ♪ Because I'm want to go for a change of heart ♪ : ♪ Change of heart, while you may doubt ♪ : ♪ Change of heart, I wanna make it count ♪ : ♪ I've granted wishes with a catch ♪ : ♪ But not anymore with my new wish batch ♪ : ♪ Change of heart, that's all I want ♪ :(song ends) :(Ember's band continues to play the party music) :Jazz: That was some great singing! :Danielle: You were fantastic, Desiree! :Desiree: (Pats Danielle on her head) Thank you. (to Danny) And Danny, I've got a special birthday present for you. :Danny: What is it, Desiree? :Desiree: It's a wish. :Danny: A wish? :Desiree: Any wish to be exact, and ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it - one, uno, une, eins. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. So, Danny, what will it be? :Danny: You're gonna grant me any wish I want? :Desiree: Almost. There are a few rules I have to point out first. :Danny: Like...? :Desiree: Uh, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. (She slices her head off with her finger.) So don't ask. Killing someone is probably the last thing a hero would want to do on their birthday. Rule number two: (She puts her head back on) I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. (Her head turns and kisses Danny while she blushes.) You little punim, there. (She summons a zombie) Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. (The zombie starts to crawl slowly towards her; Desiree hides behind Danny's back) It's not a pretty picture, (She grabs Danny and shakes him) I don't like doing it! (She snaps her fingers and poofs everything back to normal.) Other than that, you got it. :Danny: Hmm... your lines are kinda like those from that genie from a movie that I saw when I was little. :Desiree: You know, I love that movie very much. Me and that movie genie have so much in common. As that song said, you've never had a friend like me, as in, you never had a friend like a now reformed ghost genie. :Danny: I know what you mean. :Desiree: So, Danny, have you thought about what your wish is gonna be? :Danny: I'm in no rush. I'll save that wish for later. :Desiree: Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go get some food, call me if need anything or if you decided your wish. (She heads to food table) :Ember: Hey, Danny, (she hands Danny her present) here's your gift. :Danny: I wonder what it is? :Ember: Open it and you'll see. :(Danny unwrapped Ember's present, revealing it was a black electric V-guitar) :Danny: Whoa! A guitar! Thanks, Ember! :Ember: (Kisses him on the cheek) It was nothing though, If you don't know how to play I can practice with you. :Danny: I don't know how to play the guitar, yet, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of this eventually. :(Outside of Fenton Works, Rem, Spectra, and Technus are outside plaining their scheme) :Rem: Alright, we're in postion. Technus, you know what to do. :Technus: I'm on it! :(He activtived his robotic drones on his remote, as all the drones eyes glow bright red) :(Back to inside of Fenton Works) :Desiree: (floats to Danny) Have you made your wish yet? :Danny: Actually, I've got a question for you: what would you wish for? :Desiree: No one's ever asked me that before. That's an easy one, though. I wish to be free, be my own master and grant my own wishes. To not have to say, "What do you need? What do you need? What do you need?", or "Can I help you?", "What would you like?","I am Desiree, What is your wish?" for that is all I want is freedom. :Danny: (Confused) Can't you just do it yourself? :Desiree: I can't. The only way to do that is if someone wishes me freedom. That never happened, like, ever. Is there anything else you need? :Danny: No, I'm good, you can go have fun. :Desiree: Oh okay, see you later. (she heads to cloakwork and just socializing together) :Ember: (to Danny) So, wanna pratice in your room, Danny? :Danny: (to Ember) Sure! :Danielle: I'm just gonna watch, just pretend I'm not here. :(They went inside Danny/Danielle's Room and started practing on their guitars) :(Meanwhile, outside the Fenton Works, Rem, Technus and Spectra sneak inside) :Rem: Okay, kill the lights! :(Spectra opens the power box and cut the wires with a dagger causing the lights to go off, Everyone starts to complain) :Star: (blames Tucker) Foley, look what you did! :Tucker: (Confused) Did I do that? :(Red mist poofs everywhere and a cloaked figure appears in mid-air) :Sam: Hey you there, who are you? :(The cloaked figure takes off the cloak and the figure was Rem McLain) :Rem: Rem is back, and this time, he's gonna party! :(Rem adjusts to settings on his keyboard to the vortex, and plays a keyboard riff, hypnotizing the party guests expect for Maddie, Jack, the Fenton Blasters, Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Clockwork, Sidney, and Dorathea, turning their eyes red) :Jack: This is not good. :Maddie: Quick, everybody to the lab, we'll be safe there! :(Maddie, Jack, the Fenton Blasters, Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Clockwork, Sidney, and Dorathea head to the lab activating lockdown mode) :Thrash: That'll hold them, Is everyone okay? :Johnny 13: We're all good. :Jack: I can't believe that those fiends crashed the party! :Kitty: (Takes out her phone) We better call Danny and let him know that his enemies are here. :(In Danny and Danielle's room, Danny and Ember were practicing on their guitars while Danielle watches them, the lights in the room went out, then Danny's cell phone starts to buzz) :Danny: (Picks up his phone) Hmm, that's strange better answer it, Hello? :Maddie: (On the phone) Danny, are you okay?! :Danny: Whoa Mom? What's happening, why did the power went out? :Dorathea: (On the phone as Dora Mattingly) Well we've have some good news and bad news. :Ember: What's the good news? :Kitty: (On the phone) The good news is that we figure out what's going on. :Danielle: And the bad news? :Jack: (On the phone) The bad news is that we're trapped in the lab, it turns out your enemies crashed the party and brainwashed almost everyone. :Danny: (Confused) What?! You mean... :Desiree: (On the phone) Spectra, Rem, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Bertrand, Freakshow, Lydia and Technus trashed the party and everyone is under Rem's mind control through his music. We managed to escape but we could'nt save almost everyone else. :Sideny: (On the phone) You must find a way to stop them and fast! (call ends) :Danny: (Going Ghost) Nobody trashes my party uninvited and gets away with it! :Danielle: (Going Ghost) You said it! :Ember: Let's go! :Danny: Wait! (he looks through the door's peephole and sees one of Technus's drones scanning the area) We can't go outside, the drones will alert Rem and the others if we're here, so I guess we have to go invisible to sneak pass those drones. :Danielle: Good idea since Technus didn't upgrade his drones to scan anything invisible. :(Danny, Danielle, and Ember turns invisible) :Ember: I sure hope this works. :Danny: Trust me, it will. :(title card: 10 Minutes Later...) :(Danny, Danielle, and Ember turns visible as they're at the lab's front door) :Ember: Well that was easy. :(Danny knocks softly on the lab door) :Download: Friends or Foes? :Danny: Friends. :Maddie: It's them, let them in quick. :(Download open the door, Danny, Danielle, and Ember comes in, then Download quietly closes the door) :Jack: What took you three so long? :Danny: We're sorry those drones were everywhere. :Ember: I can't believe Rem and the others are behind this. :Kitty: Do you have a plan? :Danielle: (Holds a blueprint) Sure do now listen. (She shows the plans to everyone) Okay so Rem is controlling almost everyone with his music right? :Everyone: Right. :Danny: All we have to do is get Ember's music to play through the party plus freeing everyone from Rem's control. :Ember: Then you guys will take care of Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Bertrand, Freakshow, Lydia and Technus. :Danielle: Once they're beaten, me, Danny, and Ember will handle Spectra and Rem and save the party. :Dorathea: (as Dora Mattingly) (To Danielle) You know, this plan might actually work. :Maddie: Then let's gear up! :Jack: Ready? :Maddie, Vid, Thrash, and Download: Ready! :Jack, Maddie, Vid, Thrash, and Download: Let's do it! :(Maddie, Jack, and The Fenton Blasters suit themselves up with weapons, Johnny 13 summons shadow as Desiree summons Terminatra, Femalien and Nightmerica by her side, and lasty Dorathea changes to her dragon form with Sidney wearing a knight armor while holding a sword in his hand) :Danny: Let's get ready, and I'm talking war ready! :(Back to inside of Fenton Works) :Rem: Find anyone else, Technus? :Technus: No one so far. :Spectra: Good. :(Maddie, Jack, and The Fenton Blasters cloak themeselves through the hallways) :Vid: Okay, we're in postion. Danielle? :(Cut to the rooftop of Fenton Works, Danielle and Ember set up the speakers) :Danielle: Good to go, Danny? :(Cut to Danny and the other ghosts in the living room invisble) :Danny: Okay, get ready... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW! :(Cut to the rooftop Ember's band plays Live and Learn (Crush 40; ''Sonic Adventure 2); it causes everyone to be free from Rem's control, then the party guests starts to boo at Rem and throw stuff at him)'' :Rem: What the...?! :Danny: Hello, Rem. :Danielle: Remember us? :Rem: (To Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Bertrand, Freakshow, Lydia and Technus) Get Them! :(as the music play, Maddie, Jack, the Fenton Blasters destroys Technus's Drones and stuns Technus knocking him out with their blasters, Kitty, Johnny 13, Shadow, along with ''Terminatra, Femalien and Nightmerica handle Freakshow and Lydia, while Sidney, Dorathea, Desiree, and Clockwork deals with Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, When this is all done, they suck the ghosts into the Fenton Thermos.)'' :(Ember's band plays Fist Bump (Hoobastank; ''Sonic Forces); the music plays as Danny, Ember and Danielle fight Rem and Spectra)'' :Danny: Well, well, well. Looks like you decided to find yourself a girlfriend after all, huh? :Rem: No. I mean yes. I actually kinda have a crush on her. :Danielle: Why, cause of her hot looks? :Spectra: That's...kind of a shallow reason to like a girl. :Paulina: (off-screen) I heard that! :Spectra: But, it's kind of true. He likes me for my looks and my evil-ness as well his music also keeps me young and beautiful without the need of feeding on the misery of teenagers like I used to do while back. :Rem: I have a thing for girls that are both beautiful and evil. :Ember: '''(to Danielle and Danny) ' Now, what do you say we have a little "fist bump" and combine our attacks and take down this new love couple? :'Danielle and Danny:' Let's do it! :(Danny, Danielle, and Ember combine their attacks which turns into a flaming/electric/energy blast in a shape of a dragon, which blast Rem and Spectra to the ground)'' :(Cut to Rem and Spectra looking up as Maddie, Jack, The Fenton Blasters, Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Clockwork, Sidney, and Dorathea are glaring at them, ashamed and angry for what they've done to Danny's birthday party) :Maddie: From now on, birthday parties are off limits for the both of you! :Dorathea: (as Dora Mattingly) (to Jack as she points at Rem and Spectra) Mr. Fenton, sentece thee scoundrels back where they belong at once! :Jack: Your party's over, punks! (He thrusts out the thermos as it charges up blue, The thermos blasts a blue capture beam, which takes Rem and Spectra, who screams as they is pulled up by it) :Rem: NOT AGAIN!!! :Spectra: Well, this stinks! :(The thermos smokes blue, and Jack caps it) :Maddie: Glad that's over. :Paulina: That was fabulous! :Dash: Yeah, totally wicked! :Danny: Thanks. :Ember: Oh, you're too kind. :Desiree: (floats to Danny) So, have you made your wish yet? :Danny: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Desiree, I wish for your freedom as a half human, half ghost. :Desiree: Coming right up...wait what did you say? (Desiree looks at her skin as it changes from green to brown, her metallic purple cuffs, necklace, bracelets, belt, her blue headband, and her crop top with a metallic purple trim turns gold, her eyes change from red to turquoise, her Arabian attire changes from blue to purple, and lastly she now had a pair of legs instead of a spectral tail as she wore golden-yellow flats now.) I'm half human? QUICK! Wish for something! Wish for a million dollars! Try that, Danny! :Danny: (Confused) I wish for a million dollars? :Desiree: No, get them yourself! :(Danny hugs Desiree for gratitude) :Danny: Since you wanted to be free, I've decided to turn you half human and half ghost. :Desiree: Does it mean I still have my powers? :Danny: Yes, you still have them. You know, the way you look, I think you'd make an amazing movie actress, or a supermodel. :Desiree: Aw, thanks. (she looks at the trashed place caused by Rem) This party's a mess! Not to worry, I'll fix it up. :(Desiree snaps her fingers and the party gets fixed back to the way it was in a flash) :''Dorathea: (as Dora Mattingly) (to Desiree) Very impressive, Desiree. :'Desiree': ( to ''Dorathea ''as Dora Mattingly) Hey, i'm just returning the favor for Danny. :'Maddie': Speaking of which, who wants cake and refreshments? :'Ember': (happily) Yes, finally! :'Dorathea':'' ''(as Dora Mattingly) About time I was starivng, as well as getting parched from all the fighting. :'Kitty and Johnny 13': Agreed. :(cuts to everyone getting a slice of cake from Maddie, and refreshments from Jack, as well as Danny finishing open all of his presents that he has been given by everyone)'' :Desiree: (to Danny) Hey Danny, if you're ever need me around, you know where to find me. And thanks for the wish you made. :Danny: (to Desiree) You're welcome, (to everyone) and thank you all of you made this the best birthday party ever! :(Everyone cheered for Danny; Ember whispers to Sam, Paulina and Star, who all then glomped Danny and kissed him repeatedly; Danny rises up with lipstick marks from the girls all over his face as he's hugged by his girlfriends; iris out in the shape of a heart) :(ending title card) Category:Transcripts